


Regret

by Pocket_Theremin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Funny, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocket_Theremin/pseuds/Pocket_Theremin
Summary: A real FBI agent comes upon Sam and Dean, and greatly regrets ever looking into them.





	Regret

You let out a drawn out sigh, clenching your jaw in anger. Why did you have to follow the rules so often? Why couldn't you have just listened to the two FBI impersonators and just left them alone? Sure, doing that would've broken your moral code, and potentially have gotten you into a lot of trouble with your boss, but was that any better than this?

“Told you you should've just dropped it, and left us alone.” The shorter of the two men crossed his arms, smirking. You still refused to call either of them by their obviously fake names on their obviously fake FBI badges. Okay, that was a lie, they were very impressive fakes. You just wished they were more impressive, so that maybe you wouldn't be in the position you were in now.

The taller one, who seemed to be a lot more empathetic, glared at the other, before smiling awkwardly at you. He bent down, and offered his hand to lift you up. “Need any help?”

“No, I'm uh… I'm good. I don't wanna make you all…” You sighed, gesturing to your surroundings. “Yeah.”

“Sooo… Do you need any help? A towel, or…” Long Hair awkwardly scratched his head.

“Yeah, that'd be nice.” 

“Gonna tell your FBI buddies about us?” Bowlegs cut straight to the chase, getting another glare from Long Hair.

“Yup. Gonna tell ‘em all about how I found two guys who broke the law while pretending to have our job, because turns out they're real life monster hunters that aren't crazy and they needed a cover. While I'm at it, I'll also tell them how I'm not insane.”

“Jeez, we get it, just makin’ sure. Some people just don't know how to let go.” Bowlegs said.

You hummed in response, not really caring. “Think I could get that towel now?”

“Yeah, sure.” Bowlegs started to walk away, looking back at his partner to say something else. “Watch her while I get it, will ya, Sammy?”

You watched as he walked away, and left you two in awkward silence. Well, it seemed to be far more awkward for Sammy, than it was for you. You were too busy wondering why the shock of tonight left you more annoyed and numb, than anything else. Still, you decided to break the silence. For his sake, not yours. “So, real name is Sammy, huh?”

“Just Sam.” He was quick to correct you. “Only Dean can call me Sammy.

“Ah.” More silence. “You two together?”

His eyes shot open, and he immediately went on the defence. “No, he's my brother!”

“Oh.” So much for making things less awkward. You both stayed silent, until Dean, presumably his real name, came back. He looked between you both with a quirked eyebrow, throwing you the towel. You responded to his look with a shrug. “Thought you two were dating. Turns out, nope.”

He seemed to get a kick out of that, especially when he noticed how uncomfortable it made his brother, and wiggled his eyebrows at Sam. He looked disgusted, and Dean laughed. It was certainly amusing, but you weren't particularly in the mood for laughter.

You quickly attempted to get up, only to slip and fall back into the pile of slimy ghost… Ectoplasm? Goop? Ooze? Was that thing even a ghost? Well, whatever it was, it didn't matter. Because now it was gone, and you were left to deal with it's very corporeal… jizz, maybe?

Dean’s laughter increased, and Sam just felt really bad for you. You sighed, dragging yourself out of the unknown entity's unknown secretions. Well, at least there were two things you could be confident you knew in this moment, 1) you really needed more towels before you even thought about getting in your car, and 2) you were never going to let this happen again.


End file.
